Eye Drops
Eye Drops , also known as Eyedrops, Eyedrop, or Eyedrp, are a recurring item from the Final Fantasy series. Eyedrops are used to cure the Blind status effect. Eye Drops have been a recurring item in the series in every game since Final Fantasy II, and their purpose is the same in each installment. The item also appears in the Dawn of Souls remake of the original Final Fantasy. Appearances Final Fantasy Eye Drops did not appear in this game until the Dawn of Souls remake. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Eye Drops can be bought at all stores, and can also be acquired by finding them or dropped from enemies. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X 60 can be used to customize Darktouch to a character's weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Eye drops are available to buy from most merchants and treasure caskets throughout Vana'diel, and can be synthesized by Alchemists. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics The ability required to use it can be learned from the Chemist job for 80 JP. It can also sometimes be found certain battlefields with the Treasure Hunter ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Adventure Eyedrp removes the Dark status and can be bought for 60 GP, it has 3 uses. The Final Fantasy Legend Eyedrop can be bought for 500 GP. It removes the condition of Blindness from a party member and it has 3 uses. Final Fantasy Legend II The item is called EyeDrop and it has a potion icon before its name. It can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 200 GP. It has 4 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 9 when equipped on them. The item heals Blnd from one target. Final Fantasy Legend III EyeDrop heals the Dark status. It can be bought for 200 GP at Cirrus, Darius, Dharm, Donmac, Elan (Past and Future), Floatland Town, Knaya, Muu (Past, Present, and Future), and New Dharm. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Eye Drops can be bought for 20 G in Guera, Arbor, and Urbeth, dropped from Huginn, and found in Guera, Arbor, and Liberte. ''Bravely Default Eye Drops cure the target of blind. It can be bought from Caldisla, Ancheim, Comrade, Florem, Grandship, Hartschild, Starkfort, Eternia, Adventurer (Norende Village Trader Shop Lv. 2) for 20 pg. It can be found in Caldisla and as a reward for tutorial quests. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Instead of removing any status effects, Eye Drops instead makes all traps visible. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Eye Drops FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. Eyedropff5.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Eyedrops Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Eye Drops.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Eye Drop.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Eye Drops.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Eye Drops.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Eye Drops Icon.png|Eye Drops icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Eye_Drops.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Eyedrop.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Eyedrops.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Eye Drops.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Eye Drops.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Eye Drops Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Eye Drops Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLII EyeDrop US Artwork.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFT4HoL Eye Drops Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFRK Eyedrops.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Eye Drops.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology s are saline-containing drops used as an ocular route to administer. Category:Recovery items Category:Final Fantasy items Category:Final Fantasy II items Category:Final Fantasy III items Category:Final Fantasy IV items Category:Final Fantasy V items Category:Final Fantasy VI items Category:Final Fantasy VII items Category:Final Fantasy VIII items Category:Final Fantasy IX items Category:Final Fantasy X items Category:Final Fantasy XII items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics items Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 items